Love Sucks!
by true-love-can-never-die
Summary: What would you do if your crush stol your yearbook? Why, try and get it back, of coarse! OneShot Kataang


Part of this was based on something that actually did happen to me, and it sucked. Don't worry, it has a better ending then what happened with butt-face! OH, and, rated T for mini-make-outs, violence (people have an addiction with slapping their faces in this one), and language that may be too sophisticated for the average three-year-old. XD I hope you enjoy!

I sighed in frustration, while running a hand through my long, dark brown locks. I slammed my locker shut. Today was the last day of school and I was upset. Why was I upset, you ask? Well I-

"Hey, Sugar Queen, what's eating you?" I heard Toph ask from behind me. I handed her my yearbook, she looked at it with an arched brow. "I can't read, remember?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

"Oh, sorry!" I said with a blush.

"Meh, it's alright." she responded.

"Hey, what're you guy's talking about?" Suki asked as she walked up to us.

"I'm trying to find out what's eating Sugar Queen over here." Toph stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, what's wrong, Katara?" she inquired. I smacked my forehead and handed her my yearbook, which was turned to the page that held what I was so upset about. She started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I shouted.

"Yes, it is. I mean, that's all you're upset over?!" She said, trying to contain her laughter while she talked.

"What?! What's she so upset about?!" Toph exclaimed, curious.

"Okay, listen to this extremely snicker heart-felt snort message from laugh Aang!" She stopped in order to let loose her laughter, at my expense. She took a deep breath, and began, "And I quote, 'Hi, Aang.'" and with that, they both keeled over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at both of them, and stomped off. I sighed in frustration. "Love sucks!"

KA!

I tried to get Aang to write something else, and he did. Oh, boy, did he ever. Here's what he wrote; "Have a good summer, Aang." Yeah, now you realize that yes, you did in fact just hear sarcasm in my voice.

I tried to talk to Suki or Toph about it but they were still in hysterics about the first autograph.

I still say love sucks!

KA!

When I confronted him about the really unoriginal autographs, all he did was laugh.

And then he stole my yearbook!

Love sucks!

KA!

I looked everywhere for the little thief. Who stole both my yearbook, and my heart. I couldn't find him anywhere!

"Hi, Aang" is what all of my friends say to me now, right before they all crack up laughing.

"I hate you all…" is my only response, besides a glare.

Yep, love sucks!

KA!

I found him! "Aang, give me back my yearbook!" I demanded.

"No." He stated.

I sighed in frustration, "Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm not done with it!" he shouted, and then ran off before I could do anything.

"Aang!" I yelled as I ran after him, but he was too fast.

I sighed, "Love sucks!"

KA!

It's been a week, and I still haven't found him yet! I growled in frustration causing the other people on the street to give me strange looks, I just ignored them. I walked for a wile, till I reached my house. I walked in and slammed the door behind me. "Hey, Katara, Aang came by and dropped something off that he said he borrowed from you. He left it in your room." I heard Sokka tell me from inside the kitchen. I ran up the stairs, knowing that it could only be one thing; my yearbook.

I opened my door and walked over to my bed. There it was; my yearbook! I grabbed it and turned to the very first page, I saw a giant version of Aang's hand writing. It read; 

'Hey Katara! I wanted what I wrote to be special, but I couldn't think of anything, so I customized your yearbook for you. I hope you like it!

Aang'

_I turned a few pages and saw how he had customized it, he had drawn faces on everyone! I couldn't control my laughter when I turned to the pages that were home to the teacher and faculty pictures. Right where Principal Ozai's picture used to be was a watermelon with shoulders, eyes, a mouth, a nose, and eyebrows! Right above it the words 'all hail melon lord!' were written in all caps. I nearly peed my pants!_

_I continued to look through the yearbook, cracking up laughing at each new unique 'masterpiece', wondering what would be on the next page. Then there was something else I noticed, any time there was a picture of us together, he would draw a unique frame of sorts around it, each one more decorative then the last. As I turned the page, I saw my picture. My cheeks flushed at the sight of it both in anger and embarrassment. No, it wasn't the fact that he had drawn a heart around my picture. It was the fact that he wrote 'property of Aang' across it! I got up and stormed out of my room, that idiot was a dead man!_

_KA!_

_I was walking through the park (which was oddly deserted), looking at the lake, when I heard, "Oh, hey Katara!" I heard out from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw Aang, When he saw the look I had on my face, he started to back away with his hands up in surrender. "W-what's wrong Katara?" He asked, still backing up. I stomped towards him._

"_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" I exclaimed. "You called me your property!"_

"_Wha? I- OH! That was a joke, Katara!" He said still backing away._

"_A JOKE?! You call that a joke?!" I yelled, still advancing towards him, he stopped._

"_Yes, it was just a-" I cut him off._

"_Shut up!" I shouted at him as I shoved him, he instinctively grabbed me to keep himself from falling. I shrieked as I felt myself falling foreward, and I let out a girly 'eep' as I felt the water splash onto me and Aang's arms wrap around me. I blushed as I realized the position we were in, and then proceeded to try and get up, there was just one problem. "Aang, let go!" I said angrily, but he wouldn't let go. I shut my eyes in frustration and sighed in defeat, figuring he wasn't going to let go any time soon. A few minutes passed with him just holding me (which, even though I was angry, I was secretly enjoying it), when I suddenly felt him move one of his arms to get something from his pocket. Even though I still had my eyes closed, I could tell what he was doing because of, err, well, our position…_

_I suddenly felt a ticklish sensation on my face. I shot open my eyes only to discover that the ticklish feeling was none other then Aang writing something on my face! I shot him an incredulous look and asked, "What ARE you doing?"_

"_Shh, don't talk, you'll make me mess up!" he said with a grin. "Okay, done!" he said excitedly._

"_What did you write?" I asked curiously._

"_Look for yourself!" he commanded semi-softly. I situated myself so I could see what he wrote on my face._

"_Property of Aang?" I asked dumbly._

"_Uh-huh!" he said and then proceeded to flip us over and kiss me! I nearly fainted with shock, but quickly came back to my senses. I kissed him back with as much emotion he was kissing me with. About a minute later we broke apart for air and stared at each other. Panting, I reached for the marker, and started to write something on his face. Once I was done, he looked in the water at his reflection. "…Property of Katara?" he asked, with a raised brow._

"_Uh-huh." I said mockingly, and then proceeded to kiss him with all I had, in all my water soaked, marked up glory._

_And, you know what? Love sucks, but I wouldn't have it any other way…_

_KA!_

_I was stumped on how to finish this, and I just about gave it up, but it wouldn't leave me alone! And I'm glad it wouldn't, 'cause I'm very satisfied with how this one turned out!_


End file.
